


Pro Familia

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Welcome to the French Mistake on steroids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Death is entirely too annoyed with people who keep dodging him. Death wasn't meant to be avoided so many times. So he decides to show them the value of life by sending them somewhere where there was nothing to save them from Death..but each other.





	1. Death's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So...um...someone save me from my insanity. I've had the idea to do an epic fic like this but now my insanity is getting the better of me and I'm combining all my major ships together into one fic and I'm gonna die. It's likely a couple of characters will be out of character because sometimes I'm bad at keeping them in character because I love them too much and want them to be happy. The fallacy of loving the characters I suppose. 
> 
> So fell free to tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

The thing about Death is it doesn't exist in just one universe. Death himself existed across several universes, all in the exact same fashion. People were born, they lived, and then they died. It was always the same. People were afraid of Death, and rightly so. There was no one single version of the great beyond. It varied depending on the person and the universe. But all universes, in reality, lead to the same place. What they saw varied from person to person, what they experienced changed through time. But time had no meaning in death. Everyone died and came to the same place. Whether they saw Heaven, Hell, Tartarus, Hel, Valhalla, or any other great number of afterlives did not concern Death. To him, it was all one great big pool of souls. The good and the bad, the great and the wicked, they all ended up in the same place in the end. How intriguing human perception was. Alas it was not just human perception, gods saw the same things. And Death would take them too, in the end. 

But for now, Death had a few thorns in his side. And thorns needed to be taken care of. People thought they could evade Death, but he was unavoidable. Death knew exactly who they were, those who tried to defy him. 

There were ones who tried to gain immortality. There were ones who died a thousand deaths and yet would not stay. Ones who brushed up against Death over and over and yet, still did not succumb to it. And those who did not yet deserve to die and yet Death nearly had them. 

And he knew who all of these people are. And they had a lesson to learn. Several of them didn't value life enough, they willingly threw themselves in harm's way without any regard for who or what would be left behind. In a way, they did it to save others, but they still did not value themselves. Their own precious lives. And then some decided that risking their lives was a rush. A thrill to be chased and cherished. And that too, just could not do. 

People thought he was dead, cut down by his own weapon of choice. Of course you could not kill Death. Dying required having been alive and Death, certainly, was not alive. But he let them think he was dead. Why not? 

But now, as Death sat listening to the lives of very particular people. Oh he could hear them all and sometimes they got a little loud, but he could always hear them. 

**Dean Winchester.**

A strong, brave man who spent his entire life under a military like regime designed by his ex-milary father. He spent his life, raising his little brother after the death of his mother lead his father down a vengeance filled path which eventually lead to his death-and Dean's as well. Death had had several run-ins with the oldest Winchester, many of which Dean himself did not remember. Those that he remembered, Dean had screwed him over. Except for the one time Dean actually did what Death asked when he threw Lucifer back in his cage. Dean valued everyone above himself and thought so little of himself that he was more than willing to die, but he didn't want to be alone. 

**Sam Winchester.**

The younger of the two Winchester brothers and the one not meant for the life he lived. Trained under the same conditions as his older brother, Sam branched out on his own, leaving his father and brother in the dust and heading to Stanford for college and eventually, Law School. All that changed when a midnight visit from big brother dragged him back into a life he fought to escape. Much like his brother, he was more than willing to let himself die even when the fate of the world was at stake, but he could not lose his big brother. Their relationship was definitely not a healthy one, bordering on codependent. 

**Castiel.**

The wayward angel of God who willingly fell for humanity. Well, human. Castiel was the angel who was sent to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell and eventually, he fell in love. Oh some would say with humanity but Death knew better. Death always knew better. He loved but it was not humanity as a whole. It was humanity, purified and place in human form. In Dean Winchester, the most human person Death had ever met. Ever since their meeting, Castiel had been nearly attached at the hip to Dean, almost always answering his prayers to the extent that when Castiel became human, he still worried for Dean.

**Brian O'Conner.**

Brian was from an entirely different universe than the Winchesters but he was very similar. Loyal to the bitter end, Brian lost his job by giving up his car keys to a wanted felon before facing the wrath of the LAPD and the FBI on his own. A long and winding road lead him back into the life of the same wanted felon in which he gave up his life as an FBI agent to rescue from a prison bus as it was transporting him back into prison. 

**Dominic Toretto.**

Very much like Dean Winchester in a way, bordering on an alcoholic with a very strong sense of family. Dom found himself in prison after beating the man who he blamed for killing his father. Dom appeared to have his life under control, even going so far as to choreograph numerous heists at high speeds. And then of course a curly haired blonde posing as a street racer entered his life. While many tried to convince Dom that Brian was an uncover cop, he refused to believe it until it was shoved in his face. Though of course that same man then ended up giving him the keys to his car and letting him escape. 

**Rick Grimes.**

The sheriff of a small town until a gunshot put him in a coma after which he woke up to a zombie apocalypse. He escaped the hospital in which had been his sanctuary and eventually made his way to his family. A series of tough choices led him down several paths including bringing a daughter into the messed up world. Another man with a deep sense of loyalty to family, he attempts to keep his family alive at all costs, knowing that he himself must survive in order to keep them alive in a world where zombies are the least of his worries. 

 **Daryl Dixon.**  

The archer and second in command to Rick Grimes, Daryl values honor as well as a strong connection to family. His only living family was his brother, Merle, who's life took an unkind turn when he was betrayed and eventually succumbed to the disease of the planet. Feeling very alone, Daryl stuck by the side of Rick Grimes to the point where it became very evident to Daryl that Rick would in fact kill for him. 

**Harry Potter.**

A boy orphaned by tragedy, Harry had never known the real meaning of family until his eleventh birthday when his birthright became known to him. Living with an unwanting family who used him and abused him, Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs for most of his life until his eleventh birthday. Much like Dean and Sam Winchester, he had never known the traditional family life and much like Daryl Dixon, his past was littered with the stench of a loveless childhood. 

**Tom Riddle.**

A boy with a tongue of silver and the heir to a prestigious family line, Tom Riddle also grew up an orphan due to tragic circumstances and landed with guardians who did not want him and feared him for what he truly was. The product of manufactured love, Tom himself never knew or understood love and began to see it as a weakness. Due to the fact that his mother died an untimely death before she could raise him and care for him, Tom developed an innate fear of death and was determined to do everything and anything within his power to escape it. 

What an interesting group they were. All of them longed for the one thing life had deprived them of. Oh yes they had family that they made themselves, or power that they gained to replace the one thing they thought they could never have. But none of them really understood the family they needed. Most still felt like outsiders in their world. They didn't value their lives as they should. They valued the lives of others above all else, or only saw themselves a way for the others to remain alive. Death was the end, for most, there were no more second chances. No more tries. No more anything. Once you were gone, you were gone. Except in the case of the Winchesters, but they were rare case. 

Perhaps they could all learn something. 

* * *

Dean was lying on his bed, headphones over his ears as music blared. It was his feeble attempt to block out the world and more importantly, his thoughts. But those would never go away. No matter how loud the music, no matter how much adrenaline rushed through is veins in a hunt, no matter how much alcohol he chugged, his thoughts were always there. Plaguing him. Keeping him awake at night. He didn't want to disturb Sam or Cas with his thoughts. His demons were his own to deal with, apart from all the other demons they had to deal with. Demons were Dean's specialty, they should be after he was one. Unless he was counting his own and nothing could chase that away. 

So Dean sat, a beer next to his bed and a music blasting in his ears. 

Because of that, he didn't hear when Sam came into his room shouting. He didn't hear Cas follow him. He didn't even know they were there until Sam ripped the headphones off his head and started shouting. Dean's eyes shot open. He didn't even have time to comprehend what Sam was yelling at him when he saw the smoke rushing toward them. It pitch black, reminding Dean oddly of Amara, but it made a loud clicking noise as though it was a time bomb, and that bomb was searching for something. Dean reacted on pure instinct, slamming the door before upending his mattress and blocking it. The bed of course wouldn't come up as it was bolted down to the floor. But he was able to move his desk in front of the door before he looked at Sam and Cas behind him. 

"That won't work! It already got through the blockade we made in the kitchen. There's no stopping it." Sam yelled as the noise became louder and louder. "What are we going to do Dean?"

But Dean was looking at Cas, mentally pleading for some help, an answer or anything. But Cas's eyes told the whole story. He was as helpless as the two of them are. 

"I can't even leave the bunker." His voice was quiet but Dean heard it as though Cas were standing right next to him on a quiet night. 

"Dean?" Sam asked again, raising his voice to be heard.

"Dean!"

Suddenly they were slammed into the wall of the room and fell onto the floor. But the floor wasn't the hard concrete he was used to. It was soft and squishy, much like the mattress he had thrown in front of the door. Dean blinked around him as lights and noise suddenly bombarded him. 

"CUT!" A voice screamed, and it was a voice Dean recognized, though he wished he didn't. Groaning, he sat up and oriented himself. It was evident to him right off the bat that he was on a set, probably the set of a TV show. And if he was right, it was  _the_ TV show. The one Dean never wanted to admit existed. Though, part of him had grown fond of the idea of the show after watching the play based off of the  _Supernatural_ books. Though he would never admit that. Instead, he looked next to him on either side, seeing that the two people with him were clearly Sam and Cas not Jared and  _Misha._ So Dean did the last thing he wanted to do, and he looked over his shoulder. 

"Son of a bitch." 

 


	2. Free Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For C.S.

_Tom's long legs stretched as he walked through the castle. The other children did not look at him, for which he was glad. While he enjoyed their fear, he didn't want to see it. He wanted them to avert their eyes and hide their faces. Their fear was much more entertaining when they tried to hide it. The Prefect's badge glittered like a jewel on his chest as it caught the fire light. Slytherin's rushed to the dormitory ahead of him, worried of how far the great Tom Riddle was really willing to go. The Slytherin heir was known for his quick temper and his wits and he was not afraid to turn them on his fellow housemates. Slytherin house cowered before him and he would not have wanted it any other way. Appearing behind him, as quiet as Tom's own footsteps was Abraxas Malfoy one of Tom's own Knights of Wulpurgus. Tom himself didn't have a family, so he made one-in a way. They weren't really family, they weren't really friends either. They were Tom's foot soldiers and he their king._

_It was Abraxas who barked the password to get into the common room and Tom paid no attention to anyone as he swept through, his dragon hide boots clanging on the stairs. Of course it wasn't real dragon hide. Just transfigured to look like it. Even at sixteen, Tom was brilliant with everything he set his mind to. Of course Dumbledore didn't care, he merely looked at him as a villain, a hellspawn, a demon to be dealt with. Well if a monster is what he wanted, it was a monster he would get. Abraxas muttered something behind him but Tom couldn't-or wouldn't-be bothered to care. Instead he ascended the stairs, his cloak flowing behind him. He was only in the dorms for a few moments before he returned down the stairs, waving Abraxas off. He wanted to walk alone. After all, he was a prefect and its as his job to patrol the halls._

_The night was cool as he stepped foot back out of the Slytherin common room. While Tom had made a point of collecting specific people for his little group, he still enjoyed being alone. It was impossible to leave oneself. No matter what, a person was always stuck with themselves and sometimes, Tom wanted it that way. His footsteps still were not heard on the cold stone floor as he walked up the slippery steps, ever sure footed. He could hear the footsteps of people scrambling to get to their dorms at the sight of him, it was delicious. He had just rounded the corner near the Transfiguration classroom when he found_ _the-unfortunately-familiar form of Albus Dumbledore turning toward him._

_"Out for a late night stroll Tom?" Albus asked, his voice jovial and his eyes sparkling but as he angled his head down to look at Tom, his demeanor gave off an entirely different message. One that told Tom he was expecting the very worst out of him, especially after the death of the girl the year before._

_"Just doing my prefectoral duties, Professor." It took everything Tom had not to sneer. But he had an image to keep up, of course. He could not sneer at a professor, even one as irritating as Dumbledore. Instead he kept his gaze steady and his posture neutral, very schooled in his appearance unlike people like his professor who wore their hearts on their sleeves._

_"Very well then, Tom. Come walk with me."  Dumbledore waved his hand and turned, beckoning Tom with him. With a roll of his eyes at the professor's back, Tom began to follow. The pair walked in silence through the castle until they reached the Great Hall. Dumbledore stopped and turned to Tom, eyeing him._

_"Fear is an interesting thing, is it not?"_

_"Professor?" Tom asked, for once not entirely certain of where their conversation was headed._

_"You can tell a lot about a person by their fears. Often times, a person's fear defines them. It makes them act a certain way. Our fears cause us to do one of two things. Either we learn to conquer them or we become slaves to them. Unfortunately there is no in-between."_

_"Forgive me sir," Tom began, "But I'm not entirely certain where exactly you are going with this conversation."_

_"Professor Merrythought told me sometime ago about your encounter with the boggart." Dumbledore mistook Tom's quick burst of anger as embarrassment. "There's no need to be upset. Everyone is afraid of something. Professor Merrythought took the appearance of the boggart to mean you didn't have a fear. But I think you and I both know it is something much more than that. You fear does not have a face and thus the boggart could not place it. There was no way for the boggart to come face to face with you. You defeated it because it could not evoke your fears. But do not take that to mean that you are not going to be in one of those categories. You will control your fear or be controlled by it. I would like to help you, if you would let me."_

_Tom blinked, this was not the Professor Dumbledore he was used to._

_"Thank you, professor." Tom said slowly, "But I think I can control it well enough on my own."_

_Tom turned to leave when he heard a voice that was not his professor's speak behind him._

_"Suit yourself."_

_Tom turned to look behind him but the being he saw was not normal. Instead it was black cloud of smoke which had weird clicking noise. Tom didn't even have time to reach for his wand before he was swallowed._

_Then his whole world was spinning. It felt like he was being ripped into a million pieces as he was thrown this way and that, his limbs flying everywhere counter to his usual graceful manor. Just when he thought that he really was going to be torn to bits, he saw a light and was suddenly spit out onto a hard surface._

His head spun and his body ached from the impact. Around him he heard a flurry of noise which he couldn't differentiate. It was like he was suddenly thrown into a banshee's nest. He turned on his side to see three figures running toward him and another body which was also stirring. The person, a boy about his age turned as well, just happening to make eye contact with Tom before his emerald green eyes lit up with a sight Tom was entirely too accustomed to, hatred. 

"You." The boy growled. 

* * *

_Harry felt like maybe pounding his head against the book in front of him would actually make more of an impact than trying to cram the information into his head. Maybe by some miracle the impact of flesh on paper would cause a chain reaction that would allow the information to take root in his brain. As idiotic as he knew that sounded, he also knew he could not force himself to_ _absorb any more tonight. Hermione droned on and on about something which Harry had tuned out hours ago. Ron looked as dead as Harry felt, which was saying something because Harry felt pretty dead right now._

_He barely noticed when Ron and Hermione moved, Ron muttering that he was going to bed and Hermione muttering something about how he and Harry were both idiots. Harry could hardly notice though. This was a typical thing for them, nearly a nightly routine. Which meant that there was something Harry had to do as well. Everyone else in the common room was absorbed in whatever currently fascinated them, so no one was looking at Harry. Slowly, Harry pulled the Map from his cloak and examined it, softly whispering the words to bring it to life. Quickly, he unfolded it and searched for the name he wanted of the person he most wanted to know the whereabouts of._

_Draco's name appeared inside the Slytherin common room along with the names of his two book ends, Crabbe and Goyle. For once, Harry was actually disappointed to find Draco's name exactly where it should be. With a huff, Harry muttered at the Map again and the words faded. He put the parchment back inside his inner pocket. He knew Malfoy was up to something but for tonight, he couldn't even force himself to process the information entering his eyes. Namely that the entire common room had emptied and that it was just Harry himself._

_He blinked slowly when he suddenly noticed a black, clicking smoke right in front of him. It seemed almost as if it were staring at him-if it had eyes-like it was studying him. Harry cocked his head, mostly because he was not entirely certain that he was actually seeing what was right in front of him._

Well, if it's my time, it is what it is. Though I wonder how the Dark Lord managed to get inside Hogwarts.  _Harry thought to himself. Then the smoke began to click more and it reared back before charging at Harry and Harry was lost._

_Everything spun around him and his head suddenly felt like it was being ripped into. Either that or something was trying to rip out of his skull. It was unfathomable and for a moment, Harry was certain that the blackness around him wasn't the only darkness as he thought he probably passed out._

_He felt himself land on a hard surface which he immediately recognized as street._

Harry's head spun and when he tried to open his eyes, the entire world seemed to spin with it. When he tried again, he heard a grunt next to him and saw the blur of three people running toward them. He thought for certain it was a miracle that his glasses were still on his face. Turning, he checked to see who else was lying on the ground in a mess like him. The first thing he saw was curly, chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. Of course as immediately caught up in the beauty of those eyes as Harry was, he suddenly began to notice other features. A tall, lithe form; high cheekbones, and so handsome it almost made Harry's heart squeeze.  _Almost._

Only one person gave Harry that kind of reaction. Only one person was immediately handsome to him, not matter where he was or what he was doing. 

Tom Riddle. 

"You." 

* * *

"Don't say anything." Dean muttered to Cas, knowing Cas would very much not pass as  _Misha._ Sam and he stood at the same time and Dean bushed himself off. "I..." Dean started, realizing he had to pass as Jensen. "I think we're done for the day. That last hit hurt a little." He watched as people moved to put everything away for the night. It seemed as though they were almost as done as Dean already was and he had barely been in this world again for a minute. No one said anything to him or Sam or even Cas as they pushed their way out, making it passed everyone. Dean scrapped at his face, feeling make up come off. 

"Damnit. I'm a painted whore again." Today was definitely, not his day. 

Together, the trio walked out of the studio and down the street. Of course, Dean knew he could just go to Jensen's trailer but he didn't want to go there, he didn't want to face it entirely yet. Sam and Cas followed him without saying a word. 

Dean remembered this, all of this. And he remembered exactly what it took to get them back last time. Only the first time it was Cas who had sent them there. Who sent them here now? 

They were not that far away from the studio when Dean noticed the same black cloud appear and suddenly spit out two bodies. They were clearly not from this world which was evident by the fact that both were dressed in capes. 

He didn't know what possessed him but Dean suddenly started running and he could feel Sam and Cas running with him. 

"You." 

Dean knew exactly what was coming as he managed to grab the one boy in time before he attacked the other. They were children, probably no older than sixteen or seventeen. 

"Not here." Dean muttered, forcing the boy onto his feet. "Wait." He turned to look at the other boy. 

"You're not where you belong. Don't do anything stupid here. Just come with us." 

"And why should we, more specifically  _I,_ do that?" One boy drawled, a sneer which could easily have rivaled that of teenage Sammy. 

"Because here there is no magic." Sam answered, eyeing both boys. "I know who you are. You're Tom Riddle," He pointed at the boy with the curly brown hair who seemed like sneering was his natural expression. "And you're Harry Potter." He pointed to the other boy. "And we need to get off these streets." 

 


End file.
